The present invention relates to knobs and more particularly to control knobs which are attached to vehicle actuating levers.
There are essentially three types of knobs presently available for attachment to vehicle actuating levers. The first type is the conventional friction fit knob which is force assembled over the end of an actuating lever so that a friction fit between the internal surface of the knob and the external surface of the lever maintains the knob in position on the lever. While friction fit knobs are easily manufactured, they have proven difficult to remove and to service. Additionally, after a period of time, they loose the snugness of their original fit, and thus become too easily removable.
The second type is the conventional screw on knob, as illustrated in FIG. 2 of the drawings. Screw on knobs require multiple components, i.e. a knob body having a female insert mounted therein for receiving a male screw member usually machined on the end of the actuating lever receiving the control knob. Both the female insert and the actuating lever end must be precisely machined to provide for mating the male screw portion with female insert. These additional components and manufacturing steps make the cost of the screw on knob prohibitive despite its relative reliability and acceptable serviceability.
The final type is a conventional knob having mechanical fasteners such as set screws. This knob, as with the screw on knob, requires multiple components and precise manufacturing methods. Additionally, when using a set screw, at least one additional tool is required when servicing the knob in order to remove the knob from the actuating lever. Finally, as with the screw on knob, despite its relative reliability the mechanical fasteners type knob is also prohibitively expensive to manufacture and is relatively less serviceable due to the additional tool required.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved knob for attachment to actuating levers which is easily and economically manufactured, which has a one-piece construction, is easily selectively attachable to and detachable from the actuating lever, which provides for a secure connection to the actuating lever, which requires no additional tools to attach or detach it from the actuating lever, and which does not require precise machining of any component including the actuating lever in order for the knob to be securely attached thereto.